This invention relates to electrical connectors. More particularly this invention relates to electrical connectors for interconnecting a plurality of individual elongate flexible conductors and a card edge connector.
Present conventional systems having card edge connector capability, wherein a card edge connector is mounted on a back panel, card cage or other suitable mounting arrangement, are capable of receiving various printed circuit "daughter" boards and providing appropriate electrical connections thereto. In the case of back panels, special provision, independent of the card edge connector, usually is made for supplying power to the back panel. For example, rack and panel connectors including a plug, a plurality of contacts, and a plurality of cables crimped or soldered to the connectors, may be mated with receptacles specifically provided on the back panel to supply the power. The need for special accomodation in this regard has a somewhat limiting effect on system flexibility.
In addition, present systems employing card edge connectors do not include provisions for connections between wires and the housed contacts of card edge connectors. Again, it will be apparent that this somewhat limits the flexibility of the system.
The present invention recognizes the desirability of avoiding a special provision for input-output capability while taking advantage of the card edge connector capability present in such systems for input-output functions.
At the same time, the present invention embodies recognition of the desirability of enhancing the flexibility of card edge connector systems by establishing direct compatability of the housed contacts of card edge connectors with wires, cables, or other elongate flexible conductors.